The leads electrically connecting a superconducting coil at cryogenic temperatures to a current distribution device (e.g. slip rings, brushes) at normal room ambient temperatures represents a particularly important aspect in the design of superconducting rotors. Such leads carrying current to the superconducting coil must be so designed as to perform their function without failure (i.e., due to overheat and burn-out) under all operating conditions.
Inherently, these leads have a high thermal conductivity and represent a major source of heat leakage into the cryogenic portion of the machine and they must be effectively cooled so as to minimize this heat leakage.
The instant invention provides a solution to this problem in the manner described herein.